Kisshu's Revenge
by Princess Oceania
Summary: Kish is upset that the Mew Mews ruined his plans. As soon as he eliminates Tart and takes Pai out of commission, he captures the girls, Ryou, and Keichiiro and plans the worst for them...Chapter 9, the last chapter is up. No seriously, the last chapter. R
1. Kidnapped

KISH'S REVENGE Chapter One: Kidnapped

A girl with long red hair and a pink bow called out, "I would like to order a brownie and a strawberry milkshake, please. COME ON, I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY!"

Ichigo yelled, "Coming! MINT! GET OFF YOUR HEINIE AND HELP!" It was a normal day at Café Mew Mew. Mint wasn't working, Pudding was performing, and Zakuro was acting unsociable. Ryou and Keichiiro came in and announced that the café would close in an hour. "

Phew!" said Lettuce. "We need a breeeeeeaaaak!" CRASH CRASH CRAAAASHH! About five creamy porcelain plates hit the floor, followed by Lettuce herself. And so it went for an entire hour.At last, the café closed.

"Wheeee! Let's go do stuff, na no da!" yelled Pudding in the dressing room.

"Sure, why not?" said Zakuro. So the girls got dressed and left the café, bringing Ryou and Keichiiro. "Don't you wanna do something with Aoyama-kun, na no da?" Pudding asked impishly.

"Aoyama-kun is out at a kendo tournament with the team, so I get to hang out with you guys. How about we go to the park? I heard the cherry blossoms are in full bloom!" said Ichigo.

Lettuce smiled shyly. "It sounds very romantic.." Zakuro looked out of the corner of her midnight blue eyes and saw that Ryou had taken Lettuce's hand in his.

"True love lasts forever…" thought the gorgeous model. The wind wasn't blowing when the Mew Mew crew arrived at the park.

"Awww…no cherry petal showers, na no da!" Pudding said sadly.

"I believe I can fix that…" said Mint. Mint looked around to see if anyone was around to see and confirmed that the coast was clear. She pulled her Mew Mew tag out of her pocket and pointed towards the sky. A thin beam of blue light shot up towards the sky. As soon as the beam vanished, the breeze began to blow gently.

"Way to go Mint onee-chan, na no da!" Pudding beamed happily. None of the Mew Mews noticed the dark shadow above them.. Pudding was busy climbing trees when she saw the alien ship.

"OH NOOOO!" She ran as fast as she could toward her friends, but the glowing beam hit her. "AAAAAAAAAHHH NA NO DAAA!" Pudding cried. Lettuce whirled around as the beam caught her. Ryou grabbed both her arms as she floated towards the alien ship.

"LETTUCE! HOLD ON!" Ryou was frantic.

"Ryou! HELP ME!" Ryou's feet were planted firmly, but not firmly enough. Lettuce's arms slipped away from Ryou's and she fell upwards into the alien ship. Zakuro and Ichigo were headed towards the deep fountain in the park. Zakuro gasped in a deep breath and jumped into the fountain. Ichigo tripped, fell, slid. Her fingers dug into the ground, the rocks ripping bloody gashes in her palms. Her efforts were vain..she was lifted up as well.Zakuro rose cautiously out of the water.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEE!" Zakuro heard a voice behind her and whirled around to see the alien ship headed towards Mint and Keichiiro. Mint was shrieking in pure, frantic, terror.

"Please, help! Someone, anyone, please, help!" The beam from the alien ship ripped a tree part out of the ground and hurled it. The tree slab hit Keichiiro and slammed him into a park statue. Keichiiro cried out in pain as his arm broke in 3 places.

"AAAAAAAAAA, OH MY GOD!" Mint cried as she watched Keichiiro fall. "SOMEONE!" Mint wrapped her arms around Keichiiro, tears sparkling against her chestnut eyes.

"No.." Mint whispered into Keichiiro's ear. Her eyes turned to the sky. In that single moment, before herself and Keichiiro were lifted into the vessel, Mint thought,

"That's why we couldn't transform. The terror, the fear…" Mint let herself be lifted up, up, up to the aliens' machine. All this was burned into Zakuro's mind forever. Soon Zakuro wouldn't be able to breathe because her voice was choked with sobs.

"Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Ryou, Keichiiro..I wonder if I'll ever see them again…" Just then, Zakuro felt the water from the fountain lift above her head. She slowly lifted her gaze to the alien ship above her. The ominous beam burned closer…closer. And filled with the same uncontrollable fear that Mint had experienced, Zakuro leapt out of the fountain, got to her feet, and ran for her life.

Zakuro's high heels cracked against the pavement as she ran. When the beam was far enough back, Zakuro ripped off her high heels and threw then into the bushes.

"OW!" A familiar voice cried. Just then, the figure emerged from the bushes.

"Ry..ry..ry.." Zakuro stuttered, tears filling her eyes.

"Ryou, it's so good to see you!" Her tears splashed to the ground. Before he knew what was happening, Zakuro had swept him into her arms. BUZZZZZZZ… Both Zakuro and Ryou's eyes grew round with terror as they were zapped into the alien's ship..


	2. Lettuce Is In Danger!

Chapter 2: Lettuce is in danger!

A monitor on the aliens' ship showed the image of the beam.

Kish laughed evilly.

"Well now, Pai, Taruto. Wouldn't you say this is a perfect opportunity?"

Kish had imprisoned Pai and Taruto in their own seamless cells. Taruto banged against the sides of his glass cube.

"Kish! Kish, let me out! I'm gonna kill you!"

Tart's eyes were wide with fury at Kish. Pai, on the other hand, had passed out on the floor of his cube. Blood dripped from a cut near his forehead, and one of his ears had a long nick in its side. Unlike a human, the aliens' blood was silver. His clothes were shredded from his fight with Kish. Pai's eyes were dull and his mouth opened slowly, letting ragged breaths escape his lips.

"Kish…you can't do this…."

Kish's eyes turned glowing gold. "I CAN AND I WILL!"

Pai's eyes closed shut once more as his memory recalled the fight…Kish had said that the day of the Mew Mews' death was that day. Somehow, Pai had developed strange feelings for the girl with violet hair and midnight eyes. Just thinking of her made Pai's face flush slightly. He had tracked Kish down in the ship and told him he couldn't hurt the Mew Mews.

It had come down to a showdown between Kish's Dragon Swords and Pai's Windy Storm Fan. Kish had found a way to rip through Pai's fans and render them useless. After than, it had been a one sided fight. It was like a tornado of blades, wounding, slashing, slicing….Pai would never forget that fight. Kish's face twisted into a devilish smile.

The Mews were aboard the ship, Pai and Taruto were out of commission, and the torture would soon begin. He had used Pai's technology to give his Dragon Swords a mind of their own. Kish's blades were released into Taruto's cell and they damaged Taruto like he had done to Pai. Then Kish transported Pai and Taruto to the infirmary. Kish knew his damaged comrades were in no condition to use the healing machinery there. Kish began talk in the low, silky, voice he used when he was thinking of torture.

"Well, hello Mew Mews. Ready for your worst nightmare to come to life?"

Ichigo and the others demanded to be released, but Kish merely pulled out another laser. Kish's golden stare froze the Mew Mews in place. Ryou could of escaped, but he wasn't about to leave the Mew Mews or his lifelong friend Keichiiro.

"I can't leave them…so I'll stay so I can find out Kish's plans and stop him."

Kish's laser made the Mews powerless, helpless to defend themselves against anything that he had in mind. All of a sudden, a glass pyramid shot up out of the floor. Ichigo was the one to notice it.

"LETTUCE! MOVE!" Ichigo screamed.

Lettuce tried to move in time, but she failed. As the urgency of her situation hit her like a brick, a searing red terror burst through her body. A small metal panel separated from the side of the diamond-hard pyramid. Kish walked over slowly and pressed a red button on the panel. Lettuce's eyes widened as she awaited the button's effect.The searing terror coursing through Lettuce's veins turned to pain. Horrible, unnerving, blinding pain. Lettuce's voice cut through the diamond material.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAA! OH GOD, THE PAIN!"

Ryou practically flew to the side of the pyramid. Lettuce had already collapsed on the ground, her eyes dull with the intense pain. Ichigo thought in panic,

"Oh no..oh no! Lettuce!"

Kish could sense that the worst panic outside the pyramid was Ryou. Ryou's head snapped around in rage.

"Let….her…go." said Ryou in a voice that made Zakuro flinch.

Down the hall, in the infirmary, Pai's good ear could hear Lettuce screaming in pain. Right next to him, Pai could hear that Taruto had stopped breathing completely. Pai's barely opened eyes met Taruto's lifeless ones and swore vengeance for his dead friend.

Pai thought to himself,"Wait..if the green haired girl is here, then…"His eyes snapped wide open.

"That means the girl with violet locks is here also! Uhhhhnnn..if Kish is going to hurt her, I'll have to destroy my own brother."

Realizing that his mind was going black, Pai used his last remaining energy and stood up slowly. He staggered over to the healing circuit and pressed a button that was gleaming a calming indigo. Light radiated from that button, healing Pai's cuts and gashes. Pai heard another scream, this time it sounded like a bird screech.

"I have to hurry!" he thought.

Before he dashed out the door, Pai looked over his shoulder at the still form that was his brother.

"I will avenge you, Taruto." His voice echoed out into the stark empty hallway. Pai dashed down that hall, his feet slamming the flooring like hammers.

"This won't be like before. I better go choose a better weapon from the armory. Ah! The Steel Gilded Fans. Those should do nicely."

Pai ran faster, thoughts of the beautiful human girl giving him more energy. Once again, Pai heard the cry of a bird, a feathered creature in pain..the call echoed eerily through the barren passage, adding fear for the Mew Mews into Pai's mind. Kish had begun the agony of another magical human girl and maybe the males who accompanied them also. This wasn't his brother, this was his brother trapped in a murderous mind…a mind bent on meaningless destruction…


	3. Mint Gives Herself Up For Keichiiro?

Chapter 3: Mint gives herself up for Keichiiro?

A tall diamond dome had encased Mint like a trapped bird.

"No, Mint! Aaagghh!" Keichiiro's voice called out.

Kish teleported behind Keichiiro. Kish's powerful hands wrapped around Keichiiro's broken arm and twisted it with all his might. "AAAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Mint yelled, "Kish! Stop this madness!"

Kish smirked evilly. "It's either you…." Kish activated a machine on the dome's top that started sucking up all the air in the dome."…Or him, bird girl."

Kish twisted Keichiiro's arm again, but harder this time. Keichiiro's eyes began to cloud over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mint could see an alabaster bone tear through Keichiiro's arm.

"Kish! STOOOOOOP!" Mint's tears splattered the dome.

Kish let go of Keichiiro's arm, and his knees buckled. His arm draped limp by his side.

"Kish.." Mint's russet eyes looked away. "Take me. Leave Keichiiro-sama alone."

Kish smirked. " I thought so."

Kish pushed a button on a small remote that was silvery like air. The machine released a black gas. Mint coughed and hacked.

"What is this?" Mint choked out between coughs.

"The chemical essence of smoke. No one can breathe this stuff." Kish laughed quietly.

Mint pounded against the side of the dome until her assault slowed to a feeble knocking.

"I can't…" the Aizawa girl had fallen to her knees, her body was weak.

She gingerly rested her palms on the hard dome floor. Her mind began to shut down. She tried to gasp air into her aching lungs, but it wasn't air… Akasaka-san watched in silent agony, his heart going out to Mint. After what seemed like hours, Mint finally gave up and passed out. Kish had vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo, holding her in his grasp.

"NO! MINT!" Ichigo was swept into Mint's mind at that moment.

Mint was thinking of Keichiiro. Her mind contained fear, pain…and a weariness. Mint's heart was weakening. She was wishing that her life would end fast and that Keichiiro would somehow figure out how long she had liked him..

Keichiiro cried out, "MINT, NOOOOOO!"

His head hung down in anguish and tears dripped from his face.

Kish chuckled softly. "Two down and five to go, Mew Mew crew. I'd be scared if I were you."

Kish concentrated his energy and shot lightning from his palms towards Pudding.

"NA NO DA!" Pudding dived out of the way and the lightning reversed and hit Ichigo, who was still in

Kish's grasp.

"EEEEEYYAAAAA!" Ichigo shrieked.

The pointy-eared alien released Ichigo and she doubled over, clutching blindly at the charred black bleeding area on her stomach.

"Uuhhhhhhnnnn…." Ichigo moaned.

Pudding ran over and hugged Ichigo's shoulders. "Ichigo onee-chan!"

Another blast of lightning shot past and hit Pudding in the back. Ichigo's eyes grew wide with shock as the happy face she had come to know and love froze in suffering. The halo of golden tresses hung limp around her face, and her tan eyes fogged over. Ichigo could see that Pudding's back was burnt and the back of her shirt was in shreds. Pudding crumpled onto the floor where a diamond pyramid like Lettuce's ensnared her.

Kish pressed his hands against the side of Pudding's trap and commanded in a loud voice," AWAKEN!"

Pudding's eyes snapped open and she stood up, regardless of her injury.

"AAAAAAaaaaAAA!" Pudding screamed. "Kish, please let me sleep na no da!"

Kish considered the idea, and then said in his low, silky voice. "Fine. See ya later."

Pudding's eyes closed halfway as a mysterious blue powder filled the cell.

"I'm sinking into nothingness, na no da…." Pudding's eyes closed completely and she slid to her knees.

She did sink into darkness…the darkness of her own mind. Kish then turned on Akasaka-san. He pulled out his laser and set it to a pain intensifier. He aimed and fired at Keichiiro. Keichiiro's shouts of pain were music to Kish's ears. Keichiiro's pain had been multiplied by ten, and the pain was unbearable. He passed out as well. Keichiiro knew how much Mint had liked him, because he had felt the same. From the first day they had met…Zakuro had been watching all of this silently. She couldn't believe that this had happened…before, she had never dreamed that she would lose to the aliens, but…. Now Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding had been seriously hurt, maybe dead and Ichigo and Keichiiro were wounded beyond repair possibly. Ichigo was still bent double and staring at her hands, which were bloody from her wound. Ryou had been attacking the sides of everyone's cells to no avail. His knuckles were white and scratched from his constant fight, but now he seemed to give up. He began to yell in pure rage as he began another torrent of attacks against Lettuce's prison. Zakuro heard a strange whoosh behind her and spun around to face Kish. He was off guard, so she backed up and hit him straight in the face with a jump kick and landed gracefully on her feet.

"THAT'S IT!" Kish screamed, wiping the silver blood off his face.

He flew towards Zakuro and pinned her against the wall by her neck. Zakuro felt Kish's nails pierce her skin and cause tiny scarlet rivulets to flow down her neckline.

"Now how will you fight me, wolf girl?" Kish growled.

"LIKE THIS!"

The model reared her foot back and kicked Kish where it had to hurt. He hit the ground and groaned. She ran down the nearest hallway she found with all her speed, when she ran into a very familiar large eared alien she knew well…


	4. Almost Free At Last

Chapter Four: Almost Free At Last

Zakuro ran smack into Pai on her way down the hall and saw Kish behind her. He had morphed into a hideous monster with scarred ears and intense golden eyes.

Zakuro finally transformed. "Mew Mew Zakuro. METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Her lips connected with her pendant, causing it to glow a deep violet. She held the tag against her belly button, where her symbol was emitting a pleasant power surge. She could see her DNA spiraling behind her. Her nails shone an otherworldly lilac as a rose of fire bloomed in her background and the rose petals created her costume. Her wolf ears and tail separated from her delicate skin and blew gently. Her purple eyes changed as her pupils grew smaller and glared intently, an alert wolf. She was ready for battle.

Pai said calmly, "Allow me to help." His new Steel Gilded Fans were sharpened and ready. Pai waved his fans, then threw them with expert accuracy. The fans struck the beast (who called himself Kisshu-Kaibutsu) upside the chin, snapping his head upwards.

Mew Zakuro then brought out her Zakuro Crosswhip, twirled it in her fingers, and struck with the fluorescent chain. "Ribbon…ZAKURO SPEAR!"

The chain assault caused a huge explosion and smoke filled the wide hallway. Mew Zakuro crept up slowly to the crater in the floor…. KZZZZZHHHHHH! A huge burst of black electricity filled the pit and threw Mew Zakuro back into a wall.

She straggled up, currents of thunder still coursing around her body. "Kyaaaaahhhh…huh?"

Kisshu-Kaibutsu began to levitate up towards the impossibly high ceiling.

"You won't get away like that!" Mew Zakuro cried.

She launched herself towards a wall and ricocheted off it. She struck again, hoping for a better result.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

Mew Zakuro's attack missed, but she did manage to land on one of the beast's back spikes and shove him to the hard floor, where Pai sliced his stomach on the way down. Pai floated up to where Mew Zakuro was contently perched on a wall. RRRRRRMMMMMMBBBBLLLLL… The whole ship began to shake violently and the wolf-girl lost her footing. Pai grabbed her by the hand so she wouldn't fall.

Mew Zakuro said, "Pai, what's happening?"

Pai replied, "Something must be happening in the control room!" And something was..

Ryou, in one last desperate attempt to help his girlfriend, had begun slamming all the control panel buttons. BAM! THWACK! BAM! Just when he was about to give up, a black button made Mint's dome and Pudding and Lettuce's pyramids to melt. Pudding seemed to be floating, and so did Lettuce. Mint was hovering also. Their thoughts were aloud through the room.

"Zakuro onee-sama is in danger…" Mint sensed.

"Kish is trapped in a killer's mind!" Lettuce knew.

"We have to help them, na no da!" Pudding's mind reveled.

Ryou ran over and tore the pain intensifier machine off of Keichiiro.

"Thank you, Ryou…" Keichiiro mumbled.

Suddenly Mew Zakuro and Pai tore into the room. Kisshu-Kaibutsu had frozen in place, for some odd reason. On the inside, Kisshu-Kaibutsu and the real Kish were fighting, but the fight wouldn't last long.

Mew Zakuro said, "We used all we had, but it wasn't enough! We need more..we need.."

All the girls began to glow their respective colors. Ichigo's abdomen had healed, Mint could breathe again, Lettuce was normal, Pudding had awakened, and Keichiiro's arm had been pieced together again. Even Ryou and Keichiiro were glowing.

"What's happening?" wondered Ichigo. "We're transforming!"

Pudding cried, "A new transformation!"


	5. Guardian Mew Mews!

Chapter Five: Guardian Mew Mews!

Pink whirls of energy surrounded Ichigo, a sudden scent of ripe strawberries. Sky blue power blasted up from the floor around Mint and soon blue feathers blew around the room. Green bubbles surrounded Lettuce. Pudding was hidden amongst yellow sparkles and Zakuro had purple stars swirling around her. The girls held their hands together and their nails shone brightly.

"GUARDIAN MEW STRAWBERRY! GUARDIAN MEW MINT! GUARDIAN MEW LETTUCE! GUARDIAN MEW PUDDING! GUARDIAN MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

The girls' tags morphed into lockets and they began to change. Ichigo felt the same tail separate from her back, but her cat genes were stronger. The bell on her tail was heart shaped and the bow was sparkly magenta. The edge of her skirt was trimmed with gold, she had bows on both her gloves, and there were hearts on her boots, along with beaded laces. Her arm puffs had strawberries on them. She was curled up into a ball in a pink sphere. She had never felt like this before! She leaped into a catlike fighting stance. The Strawberry Bell turned into a shining staff, the Strawberry Diamond Rod.

"This is amazing! My muscles are liquid steel, and I'm ready to pounce!" Guardian Mew Ichigo thought.

Beside her, Mint was going through her own metamorphosis. Her lorikeet DNA told her to pose gracefully like a ballerina. Mint felt a strange feathery feeling on her back and realized that her blue wings were getting bigger, stronger, and prettier. Mint's costume was trimmed with silver. Her hair looked amazingly like Sailor Moon's…Her ponytails got longer. Her Mint Arrow was covered in feathers. It transformed! Now it was the Mint Winged Crossbow. Ribbons floated around her wings in midair. She was ready for battle.

"Now..Kish is gonna get his." Guardian Mew Mint pondered vengefully.

Lettuce was becoming a Guardian Mew too at that very moment. She had a pearl outlined Guardian Mew outfit and her ponytail had grown longer. Her big blue eyes had gotten softer and her streamers

were more beautiful. Her Lettuce Castanets had been covered in emerald bubbles. Now they were the Lettuce Pearl Seashells. Her streamers had turned sparkly green. She felt the gentle porpoise stir within her.

"Power of water is mine, and Kish will pay for his cruelty." Guardian Mew Lettuce considered.

Pudding was enjoying her playful transformation. She felt her clothes melt away and she did a back handspring into a wave of golden light. As it passed over her, she felt herself become more flexible. A golden bow appeared on her monkey tail and made her feel like she could do anything! Her Pudding Rings grew bigger until they were hula-hoop sized. They had become the Pudding Sun Hoops. She bounced into a gymnastic pose.

"Yay! Now Kish will pay for his meanieness, na no da!" Guardian Mew Pudding cried happily.

Zakuro had already experienced the wonderful control of being a Mew Mew, but this…this was something entirely new. A stiff kaku-obi type bow was twinkling on her tail. Her outfit was edged with amethyst and she looked lovely. Two stud earrings were through her left wolf ear, along with a small hoop earring. Her Zakuro Crosswhip turned into a new Zakuro Lavender Chain. Her eyes turned an intense indigo. She was ready to be a true defender of justice.

"I can't forgive Kish for what he has done." Guardian Mew Zakuro thought.

Ryou was entering his own transformation. He was wearing a dark green suit of armor and was equipped with a huge jade steel blade. He was now the Emerald Knight. Keichiiro was wearing an azure leather tunic with a black belt. He was equipped with a navy bow and a quiver of crystal tipped arrows. He was the Sapphire Arbalest. This new team could beat anything.

"I found you, Mew Mews. Time to play!" Kisshu-Kaibutsu had found them.

"Time to put our new powers to the test!" Guardian Mew Ichigo gulped. "Crystal! Strawberry! Dance!"

Guardian Mew Ichigo began to dance like a cat and her Strawberry Diamond Rod began to sparkle. Soon small rainbow spheres started leaping around her. When they touched Kisshu-Kaibutsu, they exploded in mini multicolor blasts. Kisshu-Kaibutsu screamed and his eyes looked normal. His eyes turned pleading.

Pai said, "It's Kish!"

Kish begged, " Pai! Help me! Release me from this killing mind!"

His voice faded as the beast took over again. An ear-shattering roar erupted from between the razor sharp teeth.

Guardian Mew Zakuro cried, "How are we gonna defeat this thing without hurting Kish?"


	6. Kish Is Safe At Last

Chapter Six: Kish Is Safe At Last

"Maybe if we all attacked him, he would be weakened and my attack would heal him!" Guardian Mew Ichigo thought. "Hit him with everything you got!"

Guardian Mew Pudding cried, "Okay, na no da! Crystal Pudding Flash!"

A small firefly looking light appeared in each one of the Pudding Sun Hoops. Pudding waved them around, put them in front of each other, and the light intensified and turned into a golden beam that blinded Kisshu-Kaibutsu.

"GRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" The monster bellowed. Its eyes were bloodshot.

The Emerald Knight raised his powerful sword. "Guardian Mew Lettuce, combine your powers into my sword!"

"Alright!" Splisshhh splash…

The green haired guardian clicked her seashells and a globe of water began to form. The water bubbles multiplied and swirled around the Emerald Knight's blade.

"Crystal Jade Explosion!" The Emerald Knight screamed.

"Crystal Lettuce Tsunami!" Guardian Mew Lettuce shouted in unison.

Kisshu-Kaibutsu was hit by a bubbly dark green wave. "**Still not enough…**" the fiend said in a gravelly voice.

"How about this, then?" Guardian Mew Mint flew into the air and yelled, "Crystal Mint Crossfire!"

Two glowing blue energy Vs headed towards Kisshu-Kaibutsu, hitting him in the neck.

Sapphire Arbalest fired a huge deep blue **(Am I the only one who realizes this pun?) **arrow at Kisshu-Kaibutsu.

"He's weakening! Now it is my turn!" Guardian Mew Zakuro flailed her Lavender Zakuro Chain.

She held it loosely in her hand, ready to let it fly in a second. "Crystal Zakuro Storm!"

Her whip had seemed to multiply. It struck ten times as fast, a storm of purple.

Guardian Mew Zakuro jumped out of the way. "Clear, Ichigo!"

Kisshu-Kaibutsu did seem to be weakening. Kish was looking out from behind a mental screen, trapped in an invisible cage.

"I WANT OUT! NOWW!"

Kish's alter ego had possessed him when Deep Blue was defeated and the aliens left Earth. Not Pai, Tart, or even Kish himself had known that their leader was obeying someone else's orders. The true leader's name was Soufflé, a red haired alien that acted somewhat like Riven from WinX Club.

Guardian Mew Ichigo began her attack. The Strawberry Diamond Rod's bell swung back and forth, sparkling pink. She spun the Strawberry Diamond Rod around in her palm and aimed towards Kish. The familiar colorful balls bounded about her.

"CRYSTAL STRAWBERRY DANCE!" The cat-girl cried out.

Rainbows surrounded Kisshu-Kaibutsu and spun faster and faster. The beast's body started shimmering multicolors. The monster's spirit separated from Kish's body and he returned to normal.

"Thank..you.." Kish said shakily.

WHOOOSSHH. Kish teleported behind Guardian Mew Ichigo and planted a kiss on her cheek. Ichigo's face turned bright red.

"KISH! YOU'RE THE SAME OLD LAMEBRAIN!" she screamed.

Unbeknownst to the Guardian Mews, the ship was high above the town. The spirit of Soufflé destroyed the controls. The ship plummeted towards Earth.

"OH NO! The ship's gonna crash, na no daaaaa!" Guardian Mew Pudding cried out.

Pai said, "The ship's maintaining corridor is down below this room. We have to hurry!"


	7. Mew Power Extension!

Chapter Seven: The Crash

Pai ran down the steps to the maintaining corridor with the Guardian Mews following behind him. A cold air hung over the entire ship as it shot towards Earth.

Ichigo said, "Y'know, I've been thinking…"

"That's a new experience for you." muttered Mint.

"No really! When we first found out that we were Tokyo Mew Mew, the defenders of justice, I never thought that we would be facing the aliens in the first place!"

"I never thought I would even become more that the sweet and brainy girl at my school, but now I'm starting to get popular." Lettuce said quietly.

"Yeah! I thought I would be destined to just become a circus performer while looking after Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha, na no da! But now, being Guardian Mew Pudding, I am so much more that that!" Pudding said happily.

"When Deep Blue was defeated, I didn't think any more evil aliens would show up. But I was wrong. This "Soufflé" that possessed Kish must be somewhat like Deep Blue, or he wouldn't be doing this!" Zakuro said.

"Everyone, we're here." Pai announced.

The maintaining hall was dreary, nothing but black metal tubes, machinery, and silver wires everywhere. Pai went up to a particularly big piece of machinery and looked behind it. There was a pulsing red cable that had snapped, or rather, been cut.

"Guardian Mew Mews…" Pai began.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the time that the Mew Aqua on top of the Odaiba Christmas Tree was about to explode?"

Pudding talked first. "Yeah, na no da! We did the Mew Power Extension and kept it from blowing up into little tiny pieces, na no da!"

Keichiiro spoke up for the first time in a while. "Ryou and I remember that also."

"Well.." Pai continued. "All the ship's systems are failing. Do you think that you could reach that level of power again? That is all that I can think of for keeping us from crashing into your city. If you can't…." Pai paused. "….the force of the blast will annihilate all of Japan."

"WHAT?" Ichigo screamed.

" NoooooOOoo!" Mint cried.

"But…but…" Lettuce went into a frenzy. She began to run around in circles and panic.

"But that means that Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, and Heicha and everyone else will be destroyed, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled.

"Along with our town and the places we hold dear!" Zakuro added.

Ryou's face was pale and he wouldn't speak. He had already lost his parents; he didn't want to lose anything else.

Keichiiro realized something. "If Japan is destroyed, then…The Kirema Animas will spread all over the world! Italy, America, China, Russia, they'll be everywhere!"

Ichigo started crying and screaming. WHAM! Mint slapped her hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"How do we get out of the spaceship?" Mint asked. "EEEEYYYAAAAA!"

Ichigo had chomped down on Mint's hand with her sharp cat teeth. Pudding fell over laughing and Zakuro covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Lettuce sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Like this!" Kish shoved his hand towards the Guardian Mew Mews, palm out.

The Guardian Mews were outside the ship, floating in the space around the falling vessel.

"Ehh." Ichigo said. "Well, he got us outside the ship. Ready girls?"

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro all nodded.

"GUARDIAN MEW POWER EXTENSION!"

Ryou and Keichiiro looked out the tinted craft's windows. "Only time will tell if this'll work…"


	8. OrbitCrash

Chapter Eight: Burn Up Blast

Guardian Mew Ichigo raised her Strawberry Diamond Rod above her head and it began to play a magical melody. A pillar of energy like pink liquid rose up around her, surrounding the ship, starting to slow it's furious speed down. Hey eyes turned even more catlike and rose-colored. Her tail flicked from side to side, making the bell ring and her ears twitched tentatively.

"I can't let this ship crash! I would lose my parents, and Masaya.I can't think like that! It's up to us to save Japan! I won't give up…not ever! STRAWBERRY POWER!"

Next it was Guardian Mew Mint's turn. She held the Mint Winged Crossbow up by her side and it began to play a song like a harp. In fact, the same song as when she helped save the tree. A sudden smell of peppermint was everywhere and blue energy encircled the ship's failing systems. The ribbons around her wings glowed blue and flapped in an invisible wind.

"I never thought I would have to do this again after we saved the Odaiba Christmas tree. This can't be as hard as it seems! If we failed….no! We cannot fail! MINT POWER!"

Guardian Mew Lettuce did the same, grasping her Lettuce Pearled Seashells out and crossed her arms as the shells emitted a samba like tune. A watery sound announced the arrival of her enchantment. Her streamers swirled around her body without tangling. Green power wrapped around her and enclosed the ship in emerald hues.

"Hopefully our identities will still be secret after this. If anyone found out, nobody would like me at school anymore. We can all accomplish something special, but all we can do for now is finish this. LETTUCE POWER!"

Guardian Mew Pudding heard the happy harmony that came out of her Pudding Sun Hoops. Held high above her monkey ears, they made sunlight rise in waves around her. The Golden Lion Tamarin inside her let her know that everything would be all right and to believe in her magic. She knew the fate of Japan rested on her and her friends' shoulders.

"Chincha, Hanacha, Lucha, Honcha, Heicha, I won't lose you, na no da. Saving Japan is up to us…heh.. so no pressure, na no da. We'll make it if we stick together, na no da! Now I am ready. PUDDING POWER!"

The Zakuro Lavender Chain emanated soothing yet rebellious music that Guardian Mew Zakuro also recognized. She held her weapon sideways with the knife-edge out. Her bushy tail waved from side to side. She looked around at her friends and then down at herself. Her weapon had turned to a cross shaped figure of purple energy.

"There has to be a way to make things right. If we didn't even try, we would just be waiting…waiting for the world to end. But if we believe, we'll overcome the odds against us. ZAKURO POWER!"

Ryou and Keichiiro watched from inside the burning ship. They knew that if the Guardian Mews used their highest energy amount, everything would be all right. Kish and Pai were running constantly back and forth, trying to fix the ship's broken components.

"They bring out the best things in each other, together they'll be stronger than anyone else could be on their own." Ryou said quietly.

"That's pretty deep, Ryou. In this time, perhaps you have learned from me."

From outside, a blinding white light came out of nowhere. Now the ship was above the very same park from which this whole adventure began. The Guardian Mews' powers began to strain.

Blue.

Green.

Yellow.

Purple.

And Pink.

The rainbow of colors began to fade. The power keeping the ship intact began to disappear. And the hope of the girls, Pai, and Kish began to be lost.

"This power is vanishing!" Mint cried in the whirlwind of cobalt.

"We have to try harder!" Lettuce shouted.

"I'm trying my best, na no da!" Pudding whimpered.

"So much strain, it's painful…" Zakuro mumbled.

The ship landed gently on the ground. Kish, Pai, Emerald Knight, and Sapphire Arbalest ran out of the doors of the ship.

Kish cried happily. "Ichigo! You did it! You did…it?"

Only then did Kish notice the five crumpled forms on the ground…the still forms of Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro…


	9. The End?

Chapter Nine: The End?

Ichigo and the others lay still on the ground, their energy spent, their home safe. Kish ran so fast he stumbled but got up again almost immediately.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" Kish picked up the crimson haired catgirl up in his arms.

Ryou had leaned Lettuce up against a tree, shaking her prone shoulders.

"Lettuce! C'mon, get up! "

Both Ryou and Kish heard Keichiiro, stunned beyond reason. He sat on his knees beside Mint, his eyes blank and his face expressionless.

"Ryou…Mint won't wake up…please Mint…wake up…"

Ring ring…everyone heard the familiar bell. Ichigo's tail was twitching ever so slightly, ringing the bell on her tattered bow. Pai was watching from afar. He could tell that each of the girls had a very small amount of life force still in them. If only they could activate it!

"Wait…what's happening?" Pai thought aloud.

Crackly black energy coursed around the girls' bodies. Pai's pupils grew smaller as he saw the black spirit of Soufflé hovering over them. Ryou and Keichiiro mixed their powers and fired a white blast that slammed the ghost away and woke Ichigo and Lettuce, but Lettuce needed more time to wake up. The phantom returned quickly and picked up Ichigo by her arms. She was only half awake.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH…" She groaned, the screams forcing her mouth open.

Kish didn't understand, until he saw Ichigo's clothes shredding away to a blood red thin-strapped top and shorts. A glowing spiky pattern traced and burned its way around her body. Kish gasped when he saw the bleeding gash reopen on Ichigo's stomach.

"Ichigo! No!" Kish yelled.

The wound was bleeding worse and began to turn coal black and sizzle. Thin streams of blood ran down the sides of Ichigo's mouth. Soufflé dropped the groaning Ichigo and twisted the unconscious Mint's arms behind her back.

"Let her go!" Keichiiro shouted.

"_Why?" _Soufflé said sinisterly.

Keichiiro noticed then that Mint had stopped breathing again and she coughed, with the result of black smoke wafting out of her mouth. Mint's clothes ripped to a simple midnight blue swimsuit-looking outfit. The same inscriptions were burned into her skin.

Keichiiro asked Kish, "What's going on? Kish?"

Kish was pale. "I've heard legends about this curse. It carves mind control inscriptions into a human's skin so they'll do the caster's bidding, but at a cost." Kish paused. "When the curse runs out, there's a chance that the controlled will die."

"WHAT? DIE?" Ryou cried out.

Lettuce finally woke up, but she woke up screaming in pain. The ghoul had scraped its claws down her bare back, scarring it. Lettuce had a dark green sleeveless leotard and the same markings on her skin. Her dull eyes locked on Ryou.

"Who…?" Lettuce said slowly.

"Lettuce, it's me! Your boyfriend!" Ryou blushed darkly.

"No…such…thing…" Lettuce said slowly.

Kish said quickly to Keichiiro, "I'm going to go find a reverse spell."

"Hurry, Kish!" Keichiiro cried as he saw the awakened Mint staring at him menacingly.

Even in sleep, Pudding's eyes were tightened and her teeth were clenched. She could tell that her friends were in pain. Soufflé grabbed Pudding and pressed his claws against her forehead, administering the curse to her. She appeared in a bodysuit like her Mew Mew outfit. It was deep gold. Pudding internally fought the curse and managed to send a message to the others telepathically.

"My friends! Fight this! Don't let it take over!"

Then Pudding was completely lost. The dark specter turned its evil gaze on Zakuro. All it had to do was point a clawed finger at the comatose model and she was in a shadowy purple bikini-ish costume. Her symbols glinted in the sun.

"I cannot fight them!" She screamed.

"_What did you say?" _Soufflé growled.

Zakuro's eyes went dull again. "Nothing, master."

All five girls turned to Ryou and Keichiiro and Soufflé whispered one word. _"Attack."_

Ichigo emitted a high-pitched screech that made lightning shoot from the ground. Emerald Knight dodged left, right, back, and then left again until he realized the lightning was in a circle around him. BZZZZZZZTTT!

"AAAAAGH!" Ryou yelled.

He dropped to his knees, his body sizzling. Mint attacked next, with Lettuce's help. Mint spun her hand around in smooth circles, creating a small smoke whirlwind. Lettuce encased the smoke in an invisible sphere and hurled it towards Sapphire Arbalest. The bomb hit the ground and spewed smoke everywhere.

"I can't see!" Keichiiro yelled through the storm.

"Keichiiro! Hold on!" Ryou said as best he could without groaning in pain.

Emerald Knight held up his mighty sword and swung it with all his might, blowing away the smoke. Pudding attacked next. Summoning all her strength, she sprayed a wave of sand along the ground. The strong wave hit Ryou and Keichiiro like a brick. Sand blew around them, and they could not see Zakuro's attack coming. Thorny rose vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around Ryou and Keichiiro. Ryou's sword slashed away the sand and destroyed the vines, but Keichiiro was not so fortunate.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! RYOU!" Keichiiro yelled. "Ryou…take them out…"

Ryou ran straight past the girls and brought his sword slashing down at Soufflé. Soufflé sent out a mental command, and Ryou's sword slashed down on a familiar green-haired girl's body instead…

Ryou gasped as he realized what he had just done. "LEEEEEEETUCE!"

She lay still on the ground. The markings were gone and she was back to normal. But there was blood everywhere. Just then, Kish reappeared.

"HOLY S! I'm too late…" Kish muttered.

Pai was stunned, but then he snapped back to reality. "KISH! READ THE COUNTER-SPELL!"

"Oh. Right, sorry. SINOLANAN!"

Pudding, Ichigo, Mint, and Zakuro froze where they stood, the marks glowing black. They all fell to their knees. The marks lifted off their bodies and disintegrated in midair. Soufflé was writhing and screeching in midair and he disintegrated also.

"_YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!_"

Pai had retreated back into the ship for something…and Kish spoke softly.

"So…the nightmare is finally over."

"Not quite…" Pai said, holding a still figure in his arms.

Uh…?" Kish turned around and screamed. "TAAART!" Kish ran to Pai's side, examining his younger brother.

"Oh Tart…what have I done? COME BACK!"

"My…friggin'…god…do ya have to scream so loud?"

Pai jumped in fear. "AAAHH! TART? "

"Shut up!" Tart yelled, his ears ringing.

Kish actually had tears in his eyes. "Tart, your obnoxiousness never sounded so good…"

"Wow Kish! You're more sensitive that I thought!" Ichigo said sardonically from behind him.

"Wah…my head hurts…" Lettuce said softly.

Ryou detransformed and ran over to hug Lettuce. "But I thought you were…"

"That was just one of Soufflé's mind tricks. I'm fine!" Lettuce said cheerily.

"LET'S GO TO THE CAFÉ AND EAT SOME CAKE, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled while jumping up and down.

Mint went over and kissed the detransformed Keichiiro on the cheek, which caused him to blush immediately.

"I am fine too. I would like some cake…and herbal tea as well."

"Whatever you want, Mint-san." Keichiiro replied sweetly.

"Sure," Zakuro said.

Princess Oceania: And they all lived happily ever after…except for Soufflé. Wah…what a story. Keep an eye out for my next story.


End file.
